Konoha High School
by Silent And Stars -Two People
Summary: Um... I suc at summaries. Main character is Samanatha Averret, whom falls in love with Gaara No Subaku. Sam has a stalker. Rated T. A/N: Includes Gay and Lesbian lovers, peoplez!.
1. Info

Name: Samanatha Averret (Don't ask)  
Age: 15  
Rank: Missing Nin  
Village: Iwa, the rock village  
Grade: Freshman  
Friends: Akasuna Roxanna, Hyuuga Hinata and Akasuna Sasori  
Birthday: 12-47 (LOLZ in other words: 1-16)  
Family: Deidara and her druken father.  
Love of her life: None  
Conflict: Gets asbused with her older brother Deidara.  
Nicknamed: Sam, or Sam the Iwa Nin.

Name: Roxanna Akasuna  
Age: 15  
Rank: Missing Nin  
Village: Suna, the sand village  
Grade: Freshman  
Friends: Hyuuga Hinata and Averret Sam.  
Birthday: 1-17  
Family: Older brother, grandmother, and a druken sister.  
Love of her life: None  
Conflict: Druken sister causes her grandmother to lock her sister, Miruki, in her room.   
Nicknamed: Roxy, Roxy the Suna Nin.

Name: Aya Lee   
Age: 17 (Sasori and Deidara's age)  
Rank: Jonnin  
Village: Konoha  
Grade: Sophomore  
Friends: No one  
Birthday: 12-26  
Family: None  
Love her life: Deidara  
Conflict: Hates Sasori, who Deidara seems to like. Hates Deidara's sister and wants her to die.  
Nicknamed: The Missing Nin Lover.


	2. Chapter 1

Samantha opened the door to the house. Her brother was waiting outside. Just as she was about to shut the door, her father grabbed her neck collar. "Why ya leaving?" he asked, his words were slurred and his breath reeked of beer and sake. Deidara had walked over and slapped her father's hand away from Sam's collar. Sam thanked her brother and walked away, her brown messenger bag slung over her left shoulder. "Oi, Sam-sama! Deidara-san!" two voices shouted. Deidara and Sam turned to see their fellow "wealthy" clan friends running towards them. Hinata wore a jean mini and a red halter top with the yin-yang sign on her jean skirt. Sasori wore what he always wore. Which happen to be a long black shirt with baggy jeans.

Hinata and Sasori's IPods were plugged in. "Just like them," Sam whispered to her brother. He nodded, knowing that Hinata turned her IPod on during class. Like Sasori, she was different than she used to be. Sasori used to be straight. Now look at him. Hinata used to be shy. Well, this bad chick loves revealing and wants a motorcycle (Sorry, I just couldn't resist it). Sakura thinks Hinata is too hot. She thinks Naruto might fall for Hinata. Too bad for Naruto, Hinata's taken.

"Yo, Hina, Sasori." Sam said as they turned off their IPods. "What's up?" they replied in unison. They had walked five blocks from their houses just to reach Deidara and Sam. Sam and Deidara had lived two blocks from their school. "Well, if it isn't Sasuke's girlfriend, the gay boys, and the waitress." A cold voice said from behind Sam. "I'm not Sasuke's girlfriend!" Hinata yelled irritated. Hinata had come home with Sasuke one day and um… well she doesn't want to talk about it. "We're not gay, un." Deidara said. "Leave the Uchiha wanna be." Sam said walking away. Itachi stopped her and held her up. "Let her go, un!" Deidara yelled. "Fine," Itachi said, then throwing Sam down the sidewalk. Sasori caught her and she thanked him.

After dusting her body off and thanking Sasori again, Sam and Hinata ran to their school. Deidara and Sasori followed them. They all ran into the school as soon as the bell rang. "Thank god," Sam said as she and Hinata walked to history class.

Throughout class, Sasori and Deidara passed notes in their Algebra 2 class. Hinata and Sam passed notes during first period. Second period, both pairs of friends had Gym, so they were all together. Sam, who is physically sucky, kept hitting Sakura and Aya, her enemy, in the head. Sakura knew all about Sam and her problems. Aya just felt as Sam was hitting her for no reason that was until Sam hit her brother in the head. "Sorry!" Sam shouted to her brother.

Then after they changed, Hinata and Sam told the boys that they weren't going to eat. Sam and Hinata had forgotten their lunches again. Sometimes Sam forgets to pack it. The reason: their father hitting them. They walked outside their lips moving and laughing. Sakura and Naruto were singing in the band room. Shikamaru was on the turn tables, his lips moving as if he were singing. Sakura acting as flirty as possible and she kept coughing.

That afternoon, Hinata and Sam had to go their work. "Remember; meet me there at 7 o clock." Sam said running to The Hit-And-Run. The Hit-And-Run was a club hang out. Tonight happened to talent night. Hinata and Sam changed into their jean minis and black tee shirts. The back said, "The Hit-And-Run Club," written in red bold letters. Hinata loved her uniform while Sam wanted something less revealing. They put on their aprons. "I hate being a waitress," Sam said. "I second that. I don't even have enough to bye a car." Hinata said. When you opened the door to the hang out, kids were smoking and laughing. The air smelt like smoke. Halie, the club owner, puts on "Yura Yura" in the karaoke version everyday.

The minutes went by. Hinata had left to the back stage. Sam had taken Hinata's tables and her own. Sam walked over to Hinata's last table. "Hi," Sam said taking their orders. They looked like the rich transfer students from Suna. Then as she was coming back into the kitchen, Shikamaru ran up to her. "Sam! Sakura called in sick!" He yelled over the blaring music. Roxy tapped his shoulder and told him to shut up. Roxy walked over to her friend. "So?" Roxy asked. "I hear that you and Roxy are the only ones who know the routine." Shika said out of breath. "I'm not going," Roxy said. Sam looked at Roxy. "He needs you to perform with Hinata." Roxy said. "And Roxy," Shika said. "Huh?" Roxy asked. "Ino's sick too." Shika said. "No wonder. She wasn't in homeroom today." Roxy said. Shika pushed them back stage.

"Put this on and don't ask questions." Hinata said throwing them one hot pink and purple shirt. They removed their black shirts and put them on. Hinata wore her skirt and a blue tee shirt. Sam put the hot pink one on while Roxy the purple. Sam's tattoo showed. It was a heart with a knife through it. "Samantha" was written on a banner. "What are we singing?" Roxy asked. Sam stared at her hot pink nails and thought what a perfect time to paint them that color. "'Everytime we touch' Dj Dezire remix." Hinata replied pulling her hair into a ponytail.

"Introducing Hinata "Rich Girl" Hyuuga. Taking Ino "Flirty" Yamanaka's spot is Roxy "Genjustu Nin" Akasuna. And taking Sakura "Cherry" Haruno's spot is Samantha "Music Nin" Averret." Anko said. Hinata handed Anko a slip of paper. Anko scurried off back stage. "What did you say?" Roxy mouthed. "You're dead, Bean Soup" Sam mouthed back. Roxy almost broke down laughing. Hinata smiled as the song began and they started to sing. Roxy had started off kinda laugh singing but she started singing better by the "forgive me my weakness" in the first part.

Sam had been looking at the surprised faces of the employees but then Hinata tapped Sam on the shoulder. Still singing, Sam turned to where Hinata was pointing. There, standing in plain view, was Deidara, Sasori, and Aya in shock. Sasori was staring at Roxanna. Deidara at Sam. And Aya at both girls. "You've got to be kidding me." Sasori whispered to Deidara.

Meanwhile…

Deidara had never known his sister was into singing. She used to be into piano, then and lastly, music. She learned the lyrics to every song and knew every song in every genre. Many people had started calling her "The Music Missing Nin". Deidara had known about her tattoo because he took her to get it. But singing! "Wow," Sasori said. "She amazing!" Aya exclaimed, half wowed and half disgusted. Sam turned back around as the chorus came on. The lights flashed on and off on the stage. Hinata, Sam, and Roxy had to start dancing.

After the song ended, Deidara, Aya, and Sasori had walked backstage. "I'm going to kill you!" Roxanna and Sam were yelling to Hinata. "Eh, I didn't know," Hinata replied shrugging. They were wearing their work tops. Sam started swearing and Roxanna tapped her shoulder. Now it was Deidara's turn to freak out. "When did-Why-How did-!?" He kept asking Sam. "Ask Halie!" Sam yelled running off crying. "Sam!" Hinata and Roxy yelled running after her.

Three weeks later…

"What have I done?" Deidara asked himself… in the hospital staring at...

A/N: SOO sorry about the cliff hanger. What happened? Why is Deidara in the hospital? What happened to Sam? Sasori and Roxy's little drunken sister? I hope you're asking yourself that. All questions will be answered in the next chapter. Who is he staring at? Does Sam get a boyfriend? Does Aya win Deidara's heart? Or does Sasori? How does Chiyo react to when she finds out that Sasori is gay? What about their sister being lesbian? Sorry, wait for chapter 2 and the rest.


	3. Chapter 2

Sam wouldn't stop running till the end of the world. Two female voices shouted after her. Tears streamed down Sam's face. She wouldn't look back. "Nani? Sam!" someone yelled grabbing Sam. He or she pulled Sam closer. "Sam, open your eyes." The voice said. That voice, Sam thought. Could it be Gaara's? Sam opened her eyes to see Gaara. Seeing his face made Sam cry more. "I messed up Gaara-kun." She said into his chest. "Come on," Gaara said sitting Sam down. "What happened?" Gaara asked his voice caring and comforting. Sam started telling him about home and her classroom and of course the job of singing for Sakura. "Cherry probably played sick. Anyways, you want to talk about it over dinner?" Gaara asked. "Y…you're talking about a date? Tonight? You mean? You and me? Together? On a date?" Sam questioned. "Man, you're even more clueless than me." Gaara replied. "So what do you say?" Gaara asked. "Yeah, I'm staying the night at Hinata's and making an excuse of being transferred. Don't ruin my plan to skip school." Sam said. "Don't worry. I do the same thing." Gaara replied.

That night, Sam was freaking out. Hinata was sitting on her bed listening and watching Sam over react. "What do I wear? What do I say? What if he tries to kiss me? What if Deidara finds us? What would happen? Where are we going?" Sam kept asking. "Calm down," Hinata said. "Sorry, what did you do for your first date?" Sam asked. "Well, I wore a long blue dress. We talked about school and problems at home. We went to the Ramen Café and a movie. My sister and family never found us. If he tries to kiss you, do the same. Trust me its really easy and enjoyable." Hinata replied. Sam started to think of the worst. "Put this on," Hinata commanded. In Hinata's hands was a short, strapless, black dress with a corset. "Corset first," Hinata said tossing Sam the corset. Finally, Sam had gotten her dress on.

"You look hawt." Hinata said. "Thanks," Sam replied. Hinata gave Sam some heels as Gaara called. "Sam, um… yeah. Do you want to go to the movies too? Or would you rather go dancing?" Gaara asked. Sam was surprised. "Movies would be good." Sam replied smiling. "Ok, so I'll pick you up in twenty?" Gaara asked. "Yeah," Sam replied hanging up. Then the phone rang again. "Hello?" Sam said into the phone. "Your mission, should you choose to accept it, is to kill Subaku No Gaara tonight." The voice said. "Who is this?" Sam asked into the phone. "I'm your stalker and I want his body or you'll be in trouble." The voice said hanging up. Sam dropped the phone onto the ground. Her face frozen in panic. "Sam," Hinata asked.

After getting Sam to talk, the bell rang. "It's Gaara." Sam said jumping up. "Hold on," Hinata said. She went into her room and came back out with a box. "I meant to give this to you on your fourteenth birthday." Hinata said opening the box. Inside was a lip gloss and a beautiful gold locket. "Hinata," Sam said. "It's engraved," Hinata said handing the locket around Sam's neck. "Be home tonight," Hinata said. "Hinata," Sam whispered amazed by the locket. "By 12 tomorrow," Hinata replied going to open the door. Sam touched the locket. Sam broke from her thoughts and bounded down the stairs. Gaara stood there dressed in the usual. He was talking with Hinata. When Sam came down stairs, Sam turned bright red. "Y…you look r…really nice, Sam-chan." Gaara said. "Ready?" Sam asked. "Yeah," Gaara replied as he and Sam left, not knowing that Sam's stalker was watching them.

Meanwhile…

"Samantha Averret, I will have you." He said clenching his fist. He removed his mask to reveal…

A/N: Samantha has a stalker and a guy who asked her out. Sorry, I was on edge even writing it. I just loved the idea of Gaara going out with the Missing Ninja from Iwa. I thought, "Hmm, Deidara brings Gaara to the Akatsuki…I've got the perfect idea to add a twist!"


	4. Chapter 3

Now where was I? Oh yeah, the male revealing his face. Right? KK

He removed his mask to reveal… Sasuke Uchiha! "Samantha Averret, I will have you," Sasuke repeated clenching his fist. If she won't kill Gaara, I'll have to. Sasuke thought pulling out his sword that Itachi used to kill the clan. I will have her as my girlfriend. Sam was laughing and Gaara had said about some joke. Sasuke grabbed kunai knifes and threw them at the couple.

Meanwhile…

Samantha was laughing at a joke Gaara had told her. It was about a child whose parents were cussing and he said, what he thought, to the neighbors. Then she heard knifes being thrown at them. Gaara sensed it too. But his sand was at home and couldn't help them. The knifes were aimed at Samantha. Sam had jumped into Gaara's arms right before the knifes hit her. "You alright?" Gaara asked Sam, whom had started blushing. "Yeah," Sam replied as she got out of Gaara's arms. "Thanks," Sam said. Gaara nodded.

At the café Gaara had heard about, Sam and Gaara started to talk about school and Gaara listened to Sam's problems at home. "Why don't you call child services?" Gaara asked. "Um…cause, I'd be dead before they got there." Sam replied. "You ever hear of a girl named Azumi Midorikawa?" Gaara asked. "No, why?" Sam asked. "Well, story goes, Azumi grew up with her drunken sister, gay brother, and their mother. Well, the mother was a drunk. So every night Azumi got home, her mother beat her to the brink of death. So, wanting to end her family's misery, she shot her mother. Then, Yuki, the sister, shot herself and her brother. Azumi saw it. She became traumatized and then, she stabbed herself to death. Sammy, I don't want you to end up like her. She was my mother's best friend. Call child services…" Gaara said. "Now I remember Azumi. Had a daughter named Asuri Midorikawa at 13? She's my cousin, three times removed." Sam asked. "Yeah," Gaara said paying for their food.

"Hey, I've got an idea. You know the Lee Clan? Aya's throwing a party. Wanna go freak them out? Maybe kill someone," Samantha asked Gaara. "Sure," Gaara said jumping off. Standing out side the Lee Clan House, Sam cut the power. Gaara smirked as he jumped in. Everyone was screaming. Then a scream of terror rose loudest as Gaara jumped back. "Hang on," the voice of Aya said. Candles flicked on. "OHMIGOD! BREE!" Aya shrieked, her best friend lying down her back to the wall. Her mouth was locked in a scream of terror. Her eyes empty. "OHMIGOD!" all the girls screamed as Sam started snickering. "She's not dead," Gaara whispered.

"Bree Ikumi is dead!" a female shouted. Sam realized that voice to be the drunken Mikuru Akasuna. Mikuru's arms were wrapped around her best friend's, Mia Lee, waist. They held wine glasses. "Drunken witches," Sam whispered. "Emiri! OHMIGOD, Emiri-chan's dead, too!" Mia yelled. Emiri Komadori was Konan's best friend. Sam looked at Gaara puzzled. "I didn't do it," Gaara whispered. "No, wait. SHE'S BEEN RAPED!" Aya screamed. Emiri Komadori was sitting in the corner, her arms wrapped around her legs.

"I…it was….KYON LEE!" Emiri screamed as Aya turned to her cousin. "I didn't do it!" Kyon was lying. "It's like a soap opera," Sam whispered to Gaara, who chuckled. "Hey, Kirai's grinning like a mad woman!" Emiri exclaimed. Kirai Hirano was the Konoha Singer of the Choir Club. "I'm just excited! Aya-chan, did you know that Deidara is straight and single now?!" Kirai asked. "A…Aya…c…chan," a voice said. Everyone turned to see Bree Ikumi stirring.

"DEIDARA RAPED EMIRI! NOT KYON!" Bree screamed pointing an accusing finger at a blonde boy in the crowd. His blue eye darkened. "Ohmigod, it IS Deidara." Sam whispered, knowing that the blue eye darkening meant death.

A/N: 12 reviews for me to make next chapter! Thanks for reading!


End file.
